Thanksgiving Troubles
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Okay. I know it's a little late. But, this is a sweet humorous story that has all our favorite characters trying to find what Thanksgiving is about.


Okay. I know this isn't the month for Thanksgiving stories but, I had written this last year around the 22nd or the 21st. But that was before I knew about this site. So this is Thanksgiving Troubles. And as usual I don't own any of these characters.

Big Wolf On Campus:

Thanksgiving Troubles

Script

(The scene opens with Merton and Lori getting ready for Thanksgiving.)

Tommy-(v.o.) Yep. You guessed it. It's Thanksgiving. Time to make a turkey and invite friends over to celebrate. But now that I was in college I sort of missed my mom, dad, and yes even my brother Dean. But I enjoy spending the holidays with my two best friends.

(Tommy comes into the decorated room and decides to help.)

Lori- Tommy! Stop. You can pick up the turkey.

Tommy- I'm on it. Just don't start cooking without me.

Merton- Since when do you cook?

Tommy- Never. But, I have to start learning don't I?

Lori- (giggling) Alright mister. Get out of here. And don't come back until you've got the turkey.

Tommy- Alright.

(Tommy grabs his coat and kisses Lori on the lips. He leaves.)

Tommy-(v.o.) Me and Lori are back to dating. I guess this makes it the 4th time we've gone out. But I've got to find a store with that turkey.

(Theme song)

("Pleasantville Market" passes by and Tommy sees it. Tommy stops and walks inside.)

Clerk- May I help you?

Tommy- I'm looking for a turkey. Do you have any in stock?

Clerk- I'm sorry. We just sold the last one.

Tommy- Oh. Well, thanks anyway.

Clerk- No problem.

(Tommy turns for the door and leaves. He sits down on the street corner and puts his head in his hands.)

Tommy- (v.o.) There goes the main course. I'm sure there's got to be a store that still has something left.

(Tommy gets up and starts walking down the sidewalk. He then sees a family that doesn't have anything. So he goes across the street and buys Thanksgiving Dinner for them. He goes up to their door and knocks.)

Mom- Hello?

Tommy- Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have anything out on the table and I thought I would buy you Thanksgiving Dinner.

Mom- Thanks. Would you like to come in?

Tommy- No thank you.

Mom- Oh. Well, your welcome to.

Tommy- Thank you anyway.

(Commercial Break)

(Tommy turns and starts walking away again. Mom looks down and smiles at her little 2-year-old daughter and closes the door. Scene switches to Lori and Merton at the house. Lori somehow burnt dinner. Merton had stuck himself with a tack while trying to put up streamers.)

Lori- Oh no. It just has not been my day. First the decorations now this.

Merton- You're telling me. I poked my thumb with a tack. Hopefully, Tommy's having better luck with his job.

Lori- Yeah.

(Scene switches to Tommy wolfed-out.)

Tommy- (v.o.) Okay. So I wolfed-out because I was getting frustrated. But, hey could you blame me? I mean after all it was Thanksgiving. And what was up with the stores? They didn't have anything.

Tommy- Well, time to break the news to Merton and Lori.

(Tommy opens the door and is surprised to see that Lori and Merton weren't having any luck.)

Tommy- What happened here?

Lori- Everything. So did you get it?

Tommy- No. Everything was sold out.

Merton- This has got to be the worst Thanksgiving ever.

Tommy- What happened to you?

Merton- I stabbed myself with a tack. Lori can I have a band-aid or something?

Lori- Sure Merton. So you didn't get it?

(Lori hands Merton the band-aid and Merton puts it on the cut. Tommy shakes his head but he also smiles.)

(Commercial Break)

Lori- What are you so happy about?

Tommy- Don't you see what Thanksgiving day is all about?

Merton­- What do you mean?

Tommy- While I was out I saw a family that had nothing but yet they were still celebrating it. It's not about the food, it's about being thankful with what you got.

(There's a knock on the door and Tommy answers it. There stands the woman he had bought food for with her daughter and her son.)

Mom- I couldn't help but notice that you looked miserable so here.

(The lady hands him 3 plates of Thanksgiving dinner. Tommy looks over at Merton and Lori and they come rushing over.)

Tommy- Would you like to join us? All 3 of you?

Mom- You mean it? But, I didn't bring anything with me.

Lori- That's okay. We'll still be celebrating even though we don't have much.

Merton- Yeah. Thanks to Tommy here we uh... we learned a very good lesson that its not about what you have but that you're thankful.

(Tommy turns to face the camera and he starts talking to it.)

Tommy- Happy Thanksgiving. And Happy Holidays from Tommy...

(Merton, and Lori come to the camera.)

Lori- Lori.

Merton- And Merton.

Tommy, Merton, and Lori- See ya.

(Tommy, Lori and Merton turn around and walk to the table and split the three plates into 6 different dinners. Then they sat down and gave thanks for the wonderful food that they had and the 3 new friends they had made.)

THE END

HAPPY THANKSGIVING


End file.
